


Shadow

by Angel_Negra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's following Kate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 318, city, for femslash100 on DreamWidth.

Kate tightens her grip on her line and twists just enough to sweep around the corner of the Archer building. She lands beside one of the gargoyles and crouches, pulling in her cape. She counts to five and right on time, Huntress swings into view.

Kate snags a foot and pulls, slamming Huntress into the wall. Kate leans in, keeping an arm to Huntress' throat. She smirks. "You know, if you wanted to go steady, you just had to ask, Huntress." She kisses Huntress on the lips and drops off into the shadows before Huntress can demand who she is.


End file.
